


Pillow Talk

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Rutting, Sexual Relationship, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2937449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John is away, Dean is in charge and Sammy has to do what Dean says - no arguments. After a while, Sam doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Sam 14, Dean 18.

Dean watched Sam pull his shirt off over his head, long arms dragging the material away, and drop it onto his bed. He picked up a tattered old t-shirt from his pillow, that had once belong to his dad, pulled it on. It hung loose over his lithe frame, baggy at the arms and so long it covered his bottom making his boxer shorts underneath invisible. He picked up the discarded shirt and jeans from his bed and folded them neatly into a pile and placed them on top of his backpack on the floor. 

When Sam looked up, Dean looked away and focused his eyes on the television; some crappy Wild West film he couldn't focus on any longer because Sammy was changing - in many ways other than the literal.

"I'm done." Sam called out and padded barefoot across the linoleum floor to join Dean on the motel's raggy sofa. "Will you please get me that Cola now? I'm ready for bed, I brushed my teeth. I even went to the bathroom on command like a four year old. You promised me soda!" He sat beside his brother, legs crossed and a grubby pillow in his lap, and smiled. 

Dean eyed his sideways before looking at him fully. If he moved, he was certain Sam would notice his erection but he had promised, and he could hardly send Sammy into the parking lot in his underwear. "It's almost midnight, Sammy." Dean reasoned, "how about I get it before we go to school tomorrow and you can have it at lunch?" 

Sam frowned and as his head began to drop, his fringe fell into his eyes. "You're a jerk." Sam threw down the cushion and folded his arms. 

Dean bit his lip at Sam's position - ankles locked, knees apart, shirt bunched around his waist and the outline of his genitals clear through the navy and red material of his superman boxer shorts. He swallowed and felt his balls shift. Sammy was growing up, physically if not entirely mentally, and Dean's lust for him only deepened each passing month. 

"Give it up." Dean said and he was sure his voice was forced. "If you're going to be a kid about it, you can go to bed."

Sam shot to his feet. "Fine. And I'm sleeping in dads double, I don't wanna sleep looking at your ugly face." The childish quip made Dean laugh but he felt bad as Sam walked away. He picked up his magazine from the nightstand between his and Dean's single beds and pottered across to the room to his dads larger bed. He threw back the covers and, trying not keep up his angry, teenage angst, he climbed into the bed and snuggled immediately against the pillow. 

Dean was a little shocked, a moment later, to hear a sniff escape Sam's bundled form. He looked across, tempted to ignore him and vacate to the shower for a quick wank, but when Sam sniffed again, Dean's chest tightened.

"Dude, are you crying." Dean asked, ready to mock. He got up, fixed his jeans, and walked to the vacant side of his dads bed. "Hey, yo, Sammy." He reached out and touched Sam over the blankets. "Dude, look, it's just a coke!" 

"No." Sam mumbled beneath the covers. "You're so bossy." 

Dean smirked at the infantile insult and climbed up into the bed. He scrambled around until he was under the covers, back resting on the headboard, and reached out his hand to Sam beneath the blanket. "Dad left me in charge, dude. When does dad ever let you have soda after 7pm." He rubbed his hand up and down Sam's shoulder. 

After a minute, Dean felt Sam's arm snake up across his hips and the bed shifted as Sam shuffled closer to him. He threw on leg across Dean's outstretched limbs and squeezed himself even closer. Almost lying atop Dean's right side, Sam pushed his face into Dean's hip and exhaled a sigh.

Dean moved his hand to rub gentle circles on Sam's back. He kept his eyes closed, willing his body to wait til later, but the closeness with his baby brother was stifling. He moaned when Sam's arm moved, his elbow grazing the crotch of his jeans painfully lightly but sending torrents of pleasure pulsing to Dean's wanton cock. 

And then Sam began to move. Slowly, at first, Sam's hips bucked into Dean's thigh. It took mere moments for Sam's childish movements to become purposeful and Dean could feel his brothers lengthy penis growing harder with each timed stroke of his pelvis. They remained silent and Sam's face stayed buried between Dean's hip and the pillow as his breathing hitched up. With his free hand, Dean unfastened the button fly of his jeans and pushed his hand inside. He hissed as his hand encased his hard cock over the material of his underwear and began to massage gently. 

Sam's ruts grew more fierce and Dean held him tighter with his hand on his back, soothing him through his search for gratification. He'd heard Sam masturbating numerous times over the last year or two, but the grunts he was making this time were different, more heated and desperate. Dean loved it. 

 

With each snap of his hips, Sam inhaled sharply. The scent of his brother was all he could smell and the heat from his body so close to his was intoxicating. Sam didn't know why he couldn't stop, but he couldn't. Fucking Dean's thigh felt so good - each thrust was met with denim-covered flesh that just accepted Sam's abuse. He'd worked hard at masturbation before but he'd never had an orgasm, so when a whirling pool of heat began in his stomach, it felt so frighteningly intense it both terrified him to chase it and felt impossible to stop going for. 

He whimpered and Dean's hand pulled him closer as thrust after thrust made his testicles feel tight and his hips speed up more. He whimpered again and Dean gave a moan than matched it. Sam's arm across Dean's waist stretched out and his hand dug into Dean's left hip as he fucked harder against his brother and cried out as he came, pearls of hot cum spilling into his boxer shorts to moisten the material and soak, sticky, into Dean's side. 

His hips kept moving, rutting up and down, but slower now. Dean's hand kept him held tight as, a moment later, he gave a deep groan and his body slackened beneath Sam's weight. 

Sam pushed his face further into Dean's hip and he exhaled hot breaths into his shirt. His breathing was ragged and uneven, laced with moans as he tried to catch his breath, and Dean sounded the same. After a moment of his limbs feeling like jelly. Sam turned his face so his head rested upwards. 

"That never happened before." He said quietly and his reply is a tight squeeze from Dean. 

Dean exhaled sleepily, body spent. "Go take a shower." He circled his hand on Sam's clammy back. "Leave your stuff in the bathroom I'll sort it before dad gets back."

Sam nodded but didn't move, entirely too liquid. "This is wrong, right?"

Dean looked down at him, eyes heavy and chest heaving. "You've done nothing to be ashamed of, Sammy." He slowly pulled himself away from his brother, sticky and uncomfortable, and closed his eyes to keep hold of the memory. 

He felt Sam move on the bed and heard him patter awkwardly toward the bathroom. He wanted to look and see the wetness on Sam's underwear but he kept strong. When the bathroom door closed, Dean threw himself back and lay across the bed. 

Bedtime with Sammy had never been so good.


End file.
